Little Games
by jessistyping
Summary: AU/College Fic -"It's upstairs, don't keep us waiting too long. Especially since chocolate eyes over there is practically eye fucking you." See A/N for AU background info.
1. On Your Own

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas and WB own all of the Veronica Mars universe.  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I tried to find a beta but had no luck, so all mistakes are mine.  
A/N 2: Title comes from the song "Little Games" by The Colourists, I definitely recommend them a listen :) Chapter title comes from the song "On Your Own" by We are the In Crowd.  
A/N 3: The first chapter's a little short I know, but I promise there's more in store ;)  
A/N reg. Backstory: Veronica is from Santa Monica and a Junior at Hearst. She and Lily were assigned as roommates, so there was no fab four. Also, non-canon S3

* * *

"Before I have to go, before I have to go. I just wanted you to know, wanted you to know. You're on your own."

Veronica was having a rough enough week as is while she did a mental checklist of all the assignments and errands that needed to be completed by next week, but she mentally patted herself on the back for being case free for the first time in about a month. Though, Piz's sudden break up after a one and a half year relationship was not helping. Veronica sighed as she made her way to her car after her only Friday morning class, Criminology 402, and recounted her fresh break up with Piz from Wednesday night.

_Veronica headed to the door as the buzzer went off, letting her know that Piz had arrived for their early dinner date before her overnight shift at the Hearst University library. Thank goodness he had finally arrived too because she was starving. While Veronica had a love for food, she also had a bad habit of accidentally skipping meals on her busy days and anyone who knows her knows that her "snacks" do nothing to satiate her appetite. She quickly went back to her room to collect her purse and sweater before leaving for dinner._

_"Hey! Where do you feel like eating?" she asked Piz after giving him a quick peck as he entered the apartment._

_"Yea about that…umm we need to talk Veronica," Piz said in reply._

_Veronica stared at Piz with her sapphire blue eyes shining wide and open at him in a state of shock."Talk? Talk about what? Is it that important that it can't wait until after dinner or during my shift at work?"_

_"Yea see, it's just…Veronica. I feel that if I don't say it now or sometime soon, then I may never say it at all," Piz sighed as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck._

_Veronica felt slightly uneasy as he finished his sentence. " Oh okay...yea I guess," Veronica said as she gestured they have this discussion sitting on the couch._

_Piz grabbed and rubbed light circles on the back of Veronica's hand before he began to speak. Looking into her bright, curious, blue eyes once more, he took a deep breath before he started to express how he felt."Veronica, there's no easy way to say 's no beating around the bush and I might as well just uhm okay. You know that I love you right? You're a really great girl - practically perfect and I care about you, but I don't see myself fitting into your life anymore and vice versa," he said avoiding her eyes. "Plus what I'm about to say isn't going to help my case in anyway, but there's this sophomore that started at the station a month ago and we really hit it off."_

_His eyes shot up to hers as he finished his sentence and quickly defended himself,"Wait! Don't take that the wrong way, I didn't cheat on you. I would never, but I didn't really hide it at the same time since I said I was grabbing lunch or coffee with a friend. That is what she was at first…"_

_Veronica's mouth gaped open at him as he just openly stated he had fallen for another girl and struggled to form a response._ _"Just because what? Are my priorities not in check or something? Am I emotionally unavailable? No. Piz should be lucky as hell I let him into my world for a year and a half, right? Sure it was the same amount of time as my high school romance with Daniel Harris, but still didn't Piz just basically say that I was a catch?" _Veronica thought to herself.

_"Uh Veronica?" Piz asked causing her to leave her state of mental thought._

_"So what you're saying is you love me, you're just not **in love** with me anymore?" Veronica asked slowly as she clarified her question._

_"Yea basically…but uh I hope we can stay friends. I mean if you need your space right now sure, but like I said you're an awesome girl to begin with so yea if it's not too much I'd like to stay friends," Piz stated._

_Veronica pondered the idea of friendship with Piz for a moment to herself, "Friends with Piz? Hm. Well I mean I guess we can work a friendship out. I'm not too emotionally upset at the moment, but maybe it's just my hunger that's slightly overriding my emotions right now…."._

_"Near future? We can start our friendship now! I'm game to grab dinner still if you are? I'm beyond famished," Veronica said with a slightly forced stared in shock at her for a moment before smiling back and agreeing, "Dinner as friends? Yea, yea sure. Let's grab Luigi's, my treat."_

Veronica sighed as she shifted her car in park once she entered her apartment complex's garage and made her way towards her apartment. "Dinner was great and wasn't even awkward at first, but that was probably my stomach's thinking. Am I really upset or even sad over this? I've been so invested in school, my cases, and work that I don't even know how _I_ feel anymore. Maybe I need a break and I should invest some of my time in myself and my personal relationships or something. Ugh I'm in serious need of a nap before my brain malfunctions from over thinking," she thought as she entered her room. Veronica quickly changed into sweats before plopping onto her bed and entering a much needed blissful sleep.


	2. Sexcapades Over Chinese Food

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas and WB own all rights to the VM Universe.

* * *

"Ohh Veronica!" Lily sang as she entered the apartment, "I better not enter your room and find you moping over Piz." Lily made her way towards Veronica's door only to open it and find her sleeping, making a rash decision she took a running start and jumped on her roommate/best friend's sleeping form.

"Lily, you better be in imminent danger if you're disturbing my nap," Veronica's muffled voice from under her covers informed Lily.

"C'mon get up! We have things to do, people to see and please. Let's go!"

Veronica peeked from her under her covers to see her alarm clock, "Lil it's 1:30, give me until at least 3:30 and I promise we'll get food and shop in a perfectly acceptable time span that will ensure you'll have time to get ready for tonight's party." She shot her hand up from under the covers and raised a finger to prove a point, "plus as an added bonus if you grant me two more hours of precious shut eye, I'll have you know that I know on good authority 'hott Veronica" will make an appearance tonight."

"Two more hours of sleep and I'm rewarded with best friend bonding plus I get to dance, drink, and party with the hott version of said best friend tonight?"

"Mhm."

"Deal! I'll wake you up in two hours Sleeping V"

* * *

"Time's up! I promised you two more extra hours of beauty sleep, now give me what's mine. Wake up Veronica!" Lily yelled outside her door.

Veronica groaned for a moment as she began to wake up, but the thought that she promised "hott Veronica" would come out to play tonight excited her enough to force her out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up! Let me freshen up and change then we can go," Veronica yelled back at Lily to inform her that she was indeed awake and moving her ass.

"So where do you want to grab some food at?" Veronica asked Lily as she closed her bedroom door.

"It's always food first with you Veronica Mars, but that's one of the many reasons why I love you," Lily said as she looped her arm through her best friend's, "besides I already know you have a place in mind. You pick where we eat, I pick where we shop. That's how we work."

"Chinese! Gotta have my egg roll fix."

"Of course. Come on I'll drive," Lily said shaking her head while smiling at her friend as they were leaving their apartment.

* * *

Once the waitress had settled them into their booth Lily asked the question that had been running through her mind since her small conversation with Veronica that morning. "Okay not that I'm not excited or anything, but is there a reason "hott Veronica" wants to willingly come out and play? This isn't for a case or anything is it?"

"No, it's not for a case. It's for me. Shocking, I know. I was just thinking after class that maybe I need some me time. Time to actually hang out with my friends again," she said to her friend while picking at the straw wrapper avoiding Lily's eyes.

Veronica looked up at Lily and let out a chuckle, "I can't even remember the last time I went out to have _fun_ with you, Meg, Mac, or Wallace. Yea I had dates with Piz, but it's not the same cause that was more like obligatory squeeze time and effort for your boyfriend bonding, you know?" Wanting to avoid anymore talk about herself, she steered the conversation towards Lily. "Anyway catch me up on your life and do tell where we'll be going tonight."

"Wait. Veronica actually wants details on my life? Does this include my sexcapades?"

"I don't know why you find it so exciting to tell me your sexcapades, isn't that what Shelly and Madison are for?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Fine Lil, I'll relent just once. Who's your latest boy toy?"

"Shut up! Besides you know they're my party friends, in the end _you know_ you're my true best friend," Lily said to Veronica pointing at her and giving her a teasing look. "Anyway, okay don't get mad but I'm pretty sure you put this upon yourself for not knowing already but it's Casey."

Veronica chocked on her water in response to Lily's answer. "Casey? As in Casey Gant? My second guy BFF? Lily, how? When? WHAT?"  
"I told you that you put it upon yourself. That's what you get for not making time for us."

"Lily, I love you and all but I always thought Casey at least had standards considering your colorful list of previous partners that I am happily unaware of."

"Oh Veronica please, we're just hooking up. It's just _sex_. It's not like we're dating or exclusive or anything. Maybe tonight you'll find someone to just have _fun_ with, no strings attached," Lily replied brushing off a comment one would consider being called a slut by your best friend, but that's normal people and Lily Kane isn't your normal college girl.

"You two better not make things awkward once your little fling phase is over," Veronica replied in an exasperated tone. Quickly changing the subject, "speaking of tonight, you have yet to tell me where we're going."

"Right. Pi Sig party, Dick's throwing a big thing for Logan's birthday"

"Oh how I love that I don't know any of your titled 'party' friends"

"Yea yea, at least be excited there's gonna be a whole lot of fresh meat and you're on the market again," Lily said with a mischievous grin and twinkle in her eye as they finished off their lunch.

* * *

They had been shopping for over two hours and of course, Lily splurged on not only herself but also treated her best friend to a few things too.

"Lily," Veronica whined,"If you tire me out completely, I won't have the strength to leave my bed when we get home. Can we leave already?"

"One more store, promise!" Lily replied as she tugged her friend towards the other end of the mall.

Upon arriving at their final store, Veronica frowned. "Didn't we come here already? Why are we here again?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I just remembered there was something I wanted to get you! Plus, I've tired you out so there's no way you can verbally argue with me."

Veronica slumped her shoulders in obvious defeat. "Just make it quick."

To Veronica's surprise it was a rather quick purchase and Lily was practically in and out of the store.

Placing an arm around Veronica's shoulders, Lily guided the pair towards the ice cream shop. "Okay _this_ is the last stop, I promise. My treat, with all the works."

Veronica tapped her chin thoughtfully before smiling at her best friend, "Hm, okay but only because you're feeding me and bonus points because it's ice cream."


	3. The Girl's A Straight-Up Hustler

Disclaimer: Rob Thomas and Warner Bros own all the right to the Veronica Mars Universe.  
A/N: Just wanna say thank you to all that have read/favorited/followed/reviewed the story so far especially since this is my first story. I know the story's coming off a little slow, but I hope you don't mind the anticipation. :)

* * *

Veronica plopped on her bed after three exhausting hours of shopping with her best friend. Lily insisted on a few new items to add to her wardrobe, a "post-Piz" sense of fashion, though she wasn't sure why it was necessary but she'd lose any shopping argument with Lily either way so it was a moot point to even try. Lily was a good best friend for at least feeding her though.

"I should've just gone home to Santa Monica for the weekend. I could be just hanging out with dad and Backup right now if I went home right after class," she groaned to herself. She was so comfortable, but knew Lily would kick her ass if she didn't start getting ready. Since her decision to go out tonight was sudden she had no idea what she would wear. Using what energy she had left, she forced herself to take a shower and begin the process to "hott Veronica".

When Lily heard the shower run she called Meg to inform her of Veronica's decision to willingly party with them tonight.

"Stop lying Lily."

"Shocking as this is, I'm telling the truth for once," Lily replied dryly.

"Are you serious? Oh my God, you are serious."

"As a heart attack! I even got her a few new outfits so she can finally show off her hotness! Ah I'm so excited we're gonna party and have fun with the _real_ Veronica Mars."

"You're up to something aren't you Lilly? I know you. Well whatever it is don't involve me in the actual plan but keep me up to date, so spill."

"Aw, I know you wanna actually be involved Meg but I understand. Don't wanna disappoint the Donut and all," Lily teased. "Anyway my plan? I already did my job, I got Veronica hot as fuck clothes and we all know Veronica knows how to make herself hot."

"I meant who's the guy Lily."

"Oh you know tall, chocolate eyes, smolders like it's his job."

"So it can basically be any frat guy tonight looking to get some tonight? Of course."

"Not necessarily, but we'll have to wait and see if any guys can take a hint at the hot blonde that'll practically be served to them on a silver platter tonight. Besides, they'd probably treat her better in bed than Piz would. I just want her to have fun and possibly laid."

"Lily! You're just too much sometimes. How's Veronica taking the break up anyway?"

She sighed before answering her friend's question. "She's being Veronica about it. You know how she gets especially when emotions are involved. Anyway I gotta start getting ready. I'll see you and Donut later."

"Okay Lil, well I can't wait to see you two tonight. I have to finish getting ready too, but we'll see you soon."

* * *

Veronica huffed after staring at the dresses hanging in her closet for the past fifteen minutes. She needed something her alter ego "hott Veronica" would wear. "C'mon V, pull it together. What would you where if this was for a case?" she thought to her self.

Taking a deep breath, she started to sift through her dresses. Her eyes sparkled when two of her dresses did so happen to catch her eye. To go with tight top with a peplum bottom dress or an overall tight lace dress, she went with a latter. _Now_, she was starting to get excited and began to get ready.

Veronica pulled out the big guns for this party. She was pretty sure this is the hottest she's ever made "hott Veronica" look as she looked at herself once more in the mirror; being more than completely satisfied with her look for tonight, she put an extra spritz of her signature perfume, Promises, and left her room.

* * *

Lily was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she saw Veronica enter her room from the corner of her vanity mirror. Veronica set her hair in a soft curls blowout style, her face set in silver smokey eyes paired with a coral lip gloss. She was wearing strapless lace navy dress with a sweetheart neckline which perfectly hugged her petite body and accentuated her breasts. Plus it stopped mid thigh to show off her toned yet sleek legs and was paired with what Lily would consider ''fuck me pumps''.

"Damn V, you're _so hot_. I know I'd be all over you if I swung that way," Lily said as she winked to her friend before going back to her task.

Veronica blushed at her best friend's comment while tugging the bottom of her dress. "Are you sure I don't look too uhm…slutty?"

"Veronica, you look hot and fierce. I promise you that you in no possible way look slutty or loose. Seriously though, how long have you had that dress and why I have I never seen it?"

"Uh I don't know a few weeks ago maybe? I liked the color and lace, so I got it. I didn't plan an exact occasion to wear it, guess it was somewhat of an impulse buy."

"So scandalous, I'm impressed. I also love it V."

"Well I'm ready when you are," Veronica said as she strutted out of Lily's room.

"If only you knew what I have in store for you tonight Veronica Mars," Lily thought to herself as she quickly finished her make up and dashed out of the room.


	4. Take It To The Floor

Disclaimer: RT and WB own the VM Universe, I own nothing.  
A/N: I added a backstory in the first chapter for people starting it from there, but for those continuing I'm gonna add it here, just in case.  
A/N reg. Backstory: Veronica is from Santa Monica and a Junior at Hearst. She and Lily were assigned as roommates, so there was no fab four. Also, non-canon S3  
A/N 2: I accept constructive criticism since this is my first story and such, so please feel free to PM me! Also thank you to those you have reviewed/favorited/followed this story! :)  
A/N 3: I wanted to post this hours ago, but ff was down. But alas here is the next chapter!

* * *

Lily and Veronica made their way through the mass of bodies in the Pi Sigma Sigma house to find their friends when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her into a hug. Lifting her head, she was greeted with Casey's face and turned her body to give him a proper hug.

"Casey!" Veronica said with a big smile on her face, happy to be in the company of her friends.

"Hey V, don't you look gorgeous tonight. Looking to impress someone tonight?"

Veronica grinned at her friend's comment. "Possibly. So what's this I hear about you and Lily?"

Casey looked shocked for a moment until Veronica raised her hand to stop whatever works were going to leave his mouth. "Yes I know and no I don't want an explanation. You can make amends of not telling me in the first place by getting me a drink though," Veronica said giving Casey her signature dazzling smile.

"This way ladies," Casey replied leading the ladies to the bar and kegs.

"Looks like Lily went to mingle, so it's just this lady Case."

Casey shrugged and continued to lead the way. "So are you going to wait for me to ask or would you like to explain?"

Veronica roller her eyes. "I don't see why it's a big deal that I'm out without guys at a party for once."

Casey gave her a look that everyone seemed to be giving her lately and waved it off. "Hush, so for once in my life I'm out with you guys drinking, sue me. Now go make me something fruity."

* * *

"Ah Veronica! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Meg gushed as she made her way towards her friends with Duncan behind her in tow.

"Meg! Duncan!" Veronica said as she hugged the both of them before taking another sip from her red cup.

Veronica wasn't one to go to parties, but she needed this. She needed to go out and have fun with her friends. Veronica also wasn't one to drink, but Casey made her requested fruity drink really pretty enjoyable.

"So, catch me up with your life. We haven't talked in like what, about a week? Lily told me about Piz," Meg said with a small smile and rubbed Veronica's shoulder reassuringly.

"There's not much to say. Well for once, I am surprisingly case free. Regarding the latter subject, uh Piz fell a girl that started at the station and plucked up the courage to break up with me."

"Well it's clearly his loss since you look _amazing_ tonight," Duncan interjected.

Veronica gave a small smile. "Thanks DK. Anyway, wanna point out who's who for me?" Veronica asked as she looked at the unfamiliar faces that outnumber her small group of friends.

"Well this party's for my best friend, Logan Echolls, we basically grew up together. Uh I can't spot him," Duncan said as he turned his head in search for his friend," and I don't think you've ever been around whenever he hung out with us, but yea it's his birthday bash. His other best friend is the tall blonde over there, Dick Casablancas and the shorter brunette guy next to him is John Enbom." Veronica followed the direction Duncan's finger was pointing to the two guys.

"You already know at least of Shelly and Madison, they're the girls talking to Dick and Enbom. Shelly's the brunette and Madison's the blonde," Meg pointed out.

"Since you grew up with gazillionaires, why the hell is his party at a frat instead of his mansion?" Veronica asked Duncan.

Duncan laughed,"Dick said and I quote,'Logan if we have the party at the frat it'll be a bitchin' party plus you won't have to worry about undesirables' or something along those lines. I tend to tune out Dick's nonsense, he's not exactly the brightest."

Before they could continue their game, Lily rejoined the group after making her round of hello's, "Doesn't V look insanely hot?" Lily asked with a grin. "Enough drinking Veronica, that's like your third cup already. Let's go dance and show you off!" Lily plucked the red cup out of Veronica's hand and dragged her and Meg towards the dance floor.

* * *

Veronica couldn't remember the last time she had fun with her girl friends as she was sandwiched between Lily and Meg. Their bodies were grinding on each others to the music with alcohol intoxicating their bodies, but none of that mattered to her because above all she was having the most fun she's had in a long time.

As a new song began, Meg left the Veronica sandwich to dance with Duncan, so Lily took that as an opportunity to possessively grab Veronica's body from behind into hers and grinded hard against it. Lily's focused shifted from Veronica's body to a tall brunette boy standing underneath the archway of the room. She noticed when he licked his lips as his eyes traveled down Veronica's body before taking anything drink. She lost her focus when Veronica threw her head back in laughter and pushed Lily away.

"Veronica, what're you doing? I was having fun having my way with you and your smoking body!"

"I was having fun too, but I need a bathroom break," Veronica replied smiling at her friend as she tried to calm down her breathing and fanned herself from the heat.

"It's upstairs, don't keep us waiting too long. Especially since chocolate eyes over there is practically eye fucking you." Lily followed Veronica's line of sight towards the guy she had mentioned and noticed when she licked her lips as she made her way to the stairs.

* * *

Veronica made eye contact with said "chocolate eyes" that Lily pointed out and subconsciously licked her lips as she herself checked him out.

So there he was, Logan Echolls, standing no more than 20 feet away from her as she moved through the crowd to get to the upstairs bathroom. _Was she actually checking her out like Lily said? No, no._ She thought as she shook her head. Especially since she knew he was Duncan's best friend.

Surprised that there was a decent line, she was left to her thoughts. Veronica knew she was pretty but she wasn't like the other girls that normally go to these type of parties. Plus, she didn't have Lily's charm and confidence. Tonight should be the night that changes that, just a one time thing of course. Veronica Mars was not a floozy, but she mulled over Lily's teasing statement. Maybe Lily was right, maybe tonight and just tonight I can just have fun.

* * *

"So who's your friend?" Lily heard from behind her. She turned away from the conversation Shelly and Madison were having and saw her ex-boyfriend leaning against the drink counter bringing another sip to his lips.

"Well if it isn't Logan Echolls. You like?" Lily replied with a smirk and crossed her arms. "Isn't this party in your honor? Where's your bimbo of the night?"

"I am as you said, the 'guest of honor' so to speak and let's just say that tonight I'm looking for the royal treatment instead of some everyday commoner."

Lily pouted her lip before smiling, "No can do Logan, Princess Lily is off the market in the sex buddy department."

"You? A princess? Last time I checked, you were under 'peasant' in my book. Anyway back to my question about your friend."

"She's hott right? I brought her here tonight since she's on the market again, thank God. She went upstairs to take a bathroom break. Have fun." Lily gave him her signature wicked grin and made her way across the room towards Casey.

Logan chugged the rest of his drink and started to make his way towards the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

A/N 3: So there's your tiny tease of Logan! Don't worry, I promise promise you will receive what you're all begging to read soon.


	5. Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't

Disclaimer: RT and WB have all the rights to the VM universe.  
Author's Note: This chapter is nothing but _pure smut_, you have been warned.  
A/N 2: Also, no beta for this story so all mistakes have been my own. Now, enjoy and hope it was worth the wait/anticipation! :)

* * *

Veronica wiped her neck and chest with a cool, wet paper towel once more before leaving the bathroom. _Be confident. Channel Lily's confidence and charm. **Be** hott Veronica. Don't over_ _think the situation and whatever happens, happens._ She repeated those few words before she felt strong and confident enough to face the party again. _Remember, you deserve this. You're hott and you want fun. You want this, you want_ _him_. Those last thoughts were all she needed to push herself out of the bathroom. As she exited the bathroom door, a hand slipped into hers and pulled her into a room. The stranger's body shut and locked the door before crushing his lips onto hers.

She silently thanked herself for choosing to wear the highest heels she owned because whoever she was currently making out with was much taller than her. Apparently he was strong too as he lifted her against the door causing her legs to wrap around his hips. His body was toned and lean when her arms wrapped around her partner's neck for better support. When he kissed her harder, Veronica's hands traveled to his hair and pulled him harder against her. _Mm, his hair is so soft. He's a phenomenal kisser and his scent is intoxicating. _She grinded against him and was surprised to feel how hard he was through the fabric of his jeans when he started to suck on her neck.

Veronica tried to quiet her mind and enjoy the pleasure this guy was giving her. She honestly and secretly hoped this mystery man was said Logan "chocolate eyes" Echolls himself.

* * *

He knew he found the sweet spot on her neck when a pleasured moan escaped her lips. Needing more of her, Logan lifted her from against the door and carried her to the bed.

He was pretty surprised with her when she went along with the hook up when he grabbed her. Logan predicted since he had not seen her before and Lily never brought her around that hooking up at a party wasn't her thing. Her enthusiasm is what caused him to bring them to the bed. He needed to slow it down and give her a night she would never forget. _I'm going to give her the best sex she's ever had in her life_. He was about to continue assaulting her neck and lips until she took some control. _Right, slow down. This is what I wanted anyway. She's the one taking control and it's so fucking hot, fuck._

* * *

Veronica sat up on her knees to meet his lips before he could lay her down. She felt the way his hands explored the outline of her body and kissed him harder when he began to unzip the back of her dress with his finger tips softly grazing down her back. His hands tugged down her dress which revealed only her upper body and made its way to her exposed breasts. She held her breath when his hands just hovered over them. Veronica was anticipating his touch and inhaled sharply when he finally cupped them.

She arched into his touch and tugged his shirt over his head as he leaned over her so that she was lying on the bed. He kissed her hard once more before beginning to explore her body. He kissed, sucked, and licked her body starting from her neck. When he reached her breasts, his mouth latched on to her nipple and his tongue swirled around and sucked it before giving the same treatment to her other breast. His trail continued from her breast to her navel and tugged the rest of her dress off her body.

She could practically feel his gaze on her body. Veronica could feel the heat radiating from her body and the friction and want pooling between her thighs. _I need more from him. Better yet I want him, I want to fuck Logan Echolls. _

* * *

The moonlight peeked through the curtain allowing Logan to take in her gorgeous body, the way her blonde hair was splayed over the pillows and the heavy rise and fall of her chest. He hooked his fingers into her cheeky lace underwear and she arched up to make the removal easier for him. He parted her legs as he placed kisses on her inner mid thigh until her licked her slit. He noticed her body shudder in pleasure at the feeling and couldn't wait taste even more of her, he was about to touch her bud until her body shifted upwards away from his mouth.

She responded before he could even ask, "I don't normally do this type of thing with just anyone. I mean, I don't even know your name." She was playing the dumb card and he knew it. He knew that Lily probably pointed him out and rolled his eyes at the thought of his ex. Still, he knew the moment Lily pointed him out to her friend that said friend definitely knew that he checked her out and was curious as to who was checking her out. _It's okay, you can play dumb but we both know you'll be screaming my name very soon._

"It's okay, I do...normally do this type of thing. Trust me." Logan grinned before quickly dipping between her legs again.

He pressed his tongue against her clit began to massage it; she arched her body towards his mouth when he inserted two digits and sucked on her bud. He pumped his fingers faster and curled them into her when he felt her walls clamp around them and soon enough he heard her screaming his name in pleasure as she came hard on his fingers. He lapped his tongue once more to lick all her juices and smirked as he removed his fingers and sucked her juices then quipped, "I thought you said you didn't know my name?" before claiming her mouth with his own before she could respond.

"Please. Everyone's known who you were since you were practically born," she replied in a ragged breathy tone before capturing his lips with her own.

* * *

"Your turn." She flipped them over while he was off guard. She straddled his body and yearned to feel him in her since he was rock hard underneath her. Somewhat copying his method, she began her decent towards his member starting from his neck and smiled to herself when he moaned as she sucked on it. She claimed his mouth as her own, with the taste of herself still on his lips, as she undid his jeans. The heat between her legs increased at the thought of how hott it was that she just tasted herself.

Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, she removed both his bottoms at the same time. She didn't know she could get any wetter than she already was when his member was right there in front of her. Her lip twitched upward as she took his cock in her hand and rubbed the precum from the tip to spread it over the head - she received a hiss for her actions.

* * *

He groaned when he felt her tongue lick his member from its base to the tip and gasped when her mouth engulfed him. He didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder and turned on than he already was, but _fuck _did she change his mind. Her mouth worked wonders on his cock as she hollowed her cheeks and swirled her tongue around his head every time she reached it. He pulled her into a searing kiss after only a few strokes. _A few strokes, this girl, shit. Maybe she's going to be giving **me** the best sex I've ever_ _had. _

"Condom," she said between breathes.

He fumbled through his jeans for a moment before returning to bed, condom in hand. He quickly sheathed himself and kissed her before aligning his member along her slit and slowly entered her.

They both moaned at the contact and he stayed for a moment in order to allow her to adjust him. "She's _so tight_ and it feels _so good_ when I haven't even moved yet," he thought to himself with their foreheads pressed together.

His libido had a mind of its own when his hips started moving and created a rhythm, pumping in and out her.

* * *

Catching him off guard again, she flipped them so that she was on top and began to ride him. That was thing about Veronica, she liked to have control.

Veronica enjoyed being on top. She liked the way his body met hers thrust for thrust. She was _loving_ the feeling of his cock in her - it felt like a perfect fit, like utopia. She moaned in pleasure when his thumb began massaging her bud. Veronica arched her body and threw her head back, creating a new angle and more friction between their bodies. They both moaned at the feeling.

* * *

Watching her ride him was probably one of the hottest things he's ever seen in his life, but Logan was eager to have her cum one last time. Hearing the amount of times he made her orgasm is what kept him from putting off his own orgasm in the first place, especially since they were all genuine orgasms. Now, it was his turn to catch her off guard and she squeaked when Logan flipped them over so that he was in control.

"Harder," she gasped.

He thrusted into her hot core while attacking neck as she moaned in pleasure. He felt her arms wrapped around him to pull him closer.

"LOGAN!" she moaned as he felt her tightening around his hard cock caused him to drive harder and deeper until she gasped. She clenched hard around him and came hard. Her last clench was so hard that he had achieved his orgasm right after and emptied himself into the condom. _He hasn't cummed that hard in a long time._

Panting lightly, he pressed his forehead against hers for a moment before stealing one more deep kiss and removing himself to dispose of the condom. He appreciated her body again as he walked back to the bed and curled up behind her. They laid there in post coital bliss.

* * *

Veronica woke up from the music still bumping downstairs as she took in her surrounding. Her brain was a little fuzzy from the alcohol she had consumed but she's pretty sure she just had the hottest sex of her life. She attempted to sit up until she felt a pair of arms pulling her closer, she turned around and mentally congratulated herself. _Veronica Mars had successfully had a one night stand with probably the sexiest guy at the party too. S_he quickly shook her head to get back on task, which was to leave. She gently eased herself from his grasp and quickly left the bed to dress herself. Satisfied that she collected all her belongings, she quickly kissed his forehead before leaving the room and closed the door shut.

Veronica was about to make her way downstairs before she realized that while yes, she did just have hot sex that it probably meant she _looked_ like it too. She entered the bathroom and looked herself wide eyed in the mirror. Her skin was flushed, hair was mussed, and lips were swollen. _I look like I was thoroughly fucked. _ She gasped and clamped her hand over he mouth as she realized her vulgar language. _Lily really is rubbing off on me ugh_.

After what felt like forever, she was able to cool down her body and fix her hair in order to look presentable to the rest of the party.

Making her way downstairs, she glanced to see if she could spot any of her friends, but to no surprise it seemed that her friends had left and gone their own way for the rest of night. The fresh air felt cool against her skin and fresh as it entered her lungs as she stepped outside the frat house. She shook her head at the passed out bodies on the lawn and pulled out her phone to call a cab back to the apartment.

* * *

A/N 3: Like I've said before, I'm a first time writer so this was my first smut scene. Please leave feedback on how I did and what I could work on and such. They are actually greatly appreciated!


End file.
